


The Black Parade

by Sylveondream



Series: Linkedtober [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: He remembers that summer morning. He remembers it with clarity as his father made him a promise that he won't brake.
Series: Linkedtober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for linkedtober day 7 graveyard

He remembers his father taking him to a graveyard that summer morning. It was quiet as it always was when he went to meet his mother. Yet that day was different and he can remember with clarity as his father sighed and looked out at the gravestones dotting the area. 

"Son" Ravio looked up to his father with curious young eyes. He tilted his head when he noticed how solemn his father looked. 

"when you grow up,Would you be the savior of the broken, The beaten, and the damned?" Ravio didn't get what he meant by that but he nodded anyway. Watching as his father dropped to his knees to look at his son in the eye. 

"Will you defeat them, Your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made?." Before he can ask his father what he meant he gestures to the graves before them. He was too young back then but he could have sworn he saw his father cry that day. 

"Because one day, I'll leave you.A phantom, to lead you in the summer To join the black parade" 

He wished he could have asked his father what he meant but all he did was nod his head. "Yes daddy." 

That was the last time he spoke with his father and he remembers that even now the words still echo in his head. A promise was made that day and that promise is close to his heart. Even as he is older now and no longer a child, he will withhold that promise because Ravio doesn't break promises.

He won't join the parade, he will lead it. That he swears. 


End file.
